The Golden Locket
by The Angels Will Always Cry
Summary: "Wanted: Malik Vaccaria and his sister, Emarni Vaccaria. Both were seen running from what could be called, the biggest car crash into history. Police are warning the public not to approach these dangerous criminals, as both of them are armed..."
1. And it's only the beginning

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG DRACULA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. _

_THIS FANFIC IS SET DIRECTLY AFTER SEASON 4 EPISODE 13._

_If you want to see anything in this fanfiction, be sure to let me know. I might put some Malik/Ingrid in at some point, (yes, I still ship them and no, I don't care they're related), but I'll have to see. _

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Watching the dust settle on a pile of Bertrand's old books was a rather dull activity, unless you were trying to put off another activity. Luckily, and unluckily, for Vlad this was the case. With Elisabetta banished to the blood mirror, Vladimir Dracula had finally found time to sort through his old mentor's belongings. The reason he had put it off was simple- Bertrand's death was his fault, a stupid mistake he had made, and it felt wrong to go through his things, the things of a man Vlad had killed. If he were any other vampire, he would have been killed for this.

Though actually, most vampires were not being punished these days. Vlad had not had enough time to sort out any executions and the Vampire High Council had, sort of, fallen apart. Ingrid insisted she could sort it, she could bring back the law, but Vlad didn't trust her. Ingrid had betrayed him too many times, tried to kill Vlad too many times; it was sad he couldn't even trust his own sister.

Vlad couldn't even trust his dad, the infamous Count Dracula, not entirely. Not after The Count had tried to disown him, claiming Vlad was no son of his. After Vlad saved his life, The Count had accepted him again, but it felt awkward between them. So, The Count had returned to what he did best- trying to attract the innocent Miss McCauley, using his charming attitudes and gifts.

Vlad's family had been torn apart by Malik and his mother Elisabetta, both of which were completely insane. The pair of them had plotted to overthrow Vlad and wreak revenge on The Count, for abandoning them three hundred years ago. Vlad had managed to stop them just in time, with help from his Chosen One powers, (oh, and Ingrid), but not before everything was broken. And once a thing is shattered, it is increasingly hard to mend- Vlad had learnt that from his time with Erin.

"Crying, wimpire?" Ingrid scoffed, appearing in the doorway wearing her usual black attire. She sounded annoyed, but deep down, (deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, beneath Hell even, down), she was genuinely worried. Vlad really hadn't been himself lately and his evil side attacked now... Well, there was no Erin or Bertrand to stop it. Vlad wiped his eyes, which had been filling with tears at the thought of Erin, and looked over at his sister.  
"No." he said, quietly. Ingrid let out a sigh and crossed the room to him, heels clicking against the floor. She sat down on a box, which was full of Bertrand's books, and looked down at Vlad.  
"You look like a loser." Was all she could think of to say.  
"Good. I was trying to look like you today." Vlad snapped, a sudden hatred clawing at his insides. Why did Erin leave him? Who would choose Malik over Vlad?  
"You're not succeeding." Ingrid said, a little uneasy at her brother's sudden anger, "You look like Wolfie, when he's been out in the rain."  
"And what look would you call that?" Vlad raised his eyebrows.  
"Bedraggled and bewildered." Ingrid said, "Let's call it Bewrigglered." Vlad burst out laughing and it felt good, to laugh like that even if it was at Ingrid's lame attempt at a joke. Ingrid shrugged and, for a moment, just for a moment, she looked like the old Ingrid. The Ingrid before she became a full vampire. The Ingrid that made jokes once in a while. The Ingrid that was in love with Will Clarke. At least Ingrid knew how it felt to lose the one you loved, she understood the pain Vlad was going through.  
"Are we going through Bertrand's dusty old books?" Ingrid wrinkled her nose, "Are we going to sell them and make some actually money? We can't survive on Dad's wages forever."  
"What do you mean?" Vlad said, his forehead creasing in confusion. The Count's money had always supported the family, even back in Stokely.  
"We're pretty low on money right now, in case you didn't notice." Ingrid got to her feet, stalking from the room.  
"I'll add it to the list of things to worry about." Vlad called after her.  
"I can help with the council!" Ingrid yelled. Vlad looked at the piles of books, quills and various items from at least four hundred years ago. He let out a small sigh. Could he really trust his sister?  
"Ingrid!" Vlad sped after her, catching up with her in the corridor; Ingrid stopped where she was and turned to face her younger brother.  
"Ingrid, maybe I have been a little unfair..."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Malik, Malik, Malik, look at me!" Erin jumped up and down frantically like a five year old on a sugar rush, her eyes brightening with excitement. She had blood coating her mouth and a scratch down one side of her face.  
"What?" Malik sighed, looking up from his newspaper. His girlfriend had become incredibly clingy and annoying, almost like her old self. Malik had never liked Erin as a human, and it seemed he was starting to dislike her as a vampire as well.  
"I snapped a man's neck just like that!" Erin clicked her fingers and beamed. With a sigh, Malik returned to his paper; they had made the Wanted page again, pictures of the pair plastered across the news. Erin wasn't helping with her new I've-just-realised-how-cool-vampires-are attitude.  
"Erin." Malik said, thinking carefully, "Have you ever considered the fact you might be a bit annoying?"

Erin's eyes darkened dramatically, as she grabbed Malik by the neck and threw him to the ground. She pinned him there, using her newly found Half Fang strength. Malik flung her aside using one arm, snarling a little at her. Instinctively, Erin leapt at him, looking like a startled cat; Malik rolled out of the way and Erin and made a grab for his neck. Erin's fangs dug into his shoulder and he let out a small scream.  
"You scream like a girl." Erin laughed bitterly, pulling away from his neck and collapsing beside him.  
"So you do." Malik reminded her.  
"But I am a girl." Erin said.  
"That's no excuse for screaming like one." Malik said.  
"Sometimes I have no idea what you're saying." Erin giggled, stroking Malik's face with her finger tips. He squirmed at her touch, wriggling away from her. Darkness fell over them suddenly, too quickly to be the night falling- almost like a... shadow.

"Malik, I have been looking everywhere for you!"

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Vlad, it's late." Ingrid switched off the electric light, making Vlad blink frantically, "And by that it means it's almost lunchtime."

"Are you sure?" Vlad frowned, throwing a newspaper in the fireplace, "Have you seen the Sun Block today?"

"We don't wear sun block. We're vampires." Ingrid frowned at him.

"The newspaper!" Vlad snapped, his anger flaring up for the second time today.  
"Oh..." Ingrid said, "No, why?"  
"It says Malik and Erin have been spotted again. With someone else."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, (I underlined it, that's how serious this is.)_


	2. No reasons why

_DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE_

_Hello there, dear reader. If you finished the first part and dared venture on, congratulations to you! *hands you a free bagel* Let's be best friends, (you can pass on the best friend's offer, but at least keep the bagel)._

_I'm not sure if this chapter makes much sense, so let me know!_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

A girl stood over Malik and Erin, staring down at them with a look of disgust. She was tall and slight, with blonde curls tumbling down her back, as if to balance out her height. She was dressed at least a hundred, maybe two hundred, years behind the rest of the world, in a long dress that had been blackened by fire. Her arms were covered in scratches, like she had been clawed at by a demon.  
"Why are you caressing my brother in that way?" The girl was addressing Erin, who was clinging to Malik. The pair of them still lay on the ground, staring up at the girl that stood over them.  
"I-I'm Erin." Erin stuttered, sitting up on the pavement.  
"I did not ask who you were Miss Noble." The girl replied, a knowing smile on her face, "I know all about you and your family. It was them, who directed me here."  
"What? Who the hell are you?" Malik demanded.  
"My name is Emarni." the girl held out her hand and helped Malik to his feet, "I am your sister."  
"Say what?" Erin shrieked, throwing her hands up in frustration. She glared at the pair of them, her eyes flicking between them. Emarni pulled Malik close to him, pressing her mouth to his ear.  
"We need to leave." she whispered in his ear. Malik felt entirely unnerved by her closeness to him, almost like she had known her all his life.  
"I've never met you before in my life." Malik said.  
"And me, you." Emarni said, "But we are brother and sister."  
"No, we're not." Malik snarled at her, shoving her so hard she tumbled over. She scraped her hands and knees on the pavement, looking up at Malik in disappointment.  
"Malik, we do not have time. Siblings or not, you have to come with me!" Emarni got up and licked the blood off her hands, glancing over her shoulder.  
"Emarni, what's going on?" Erin looked at the pale faced girl, who ignored her.  
"Malik, follow me." Emarni strode down the pavement, gesturing to her brother follow her.  
"What about Erin?" Malik called, as he hurried after her.  
"Leave the girl!" Emarni commanded.

"Get in the car." Emarni pushed Malik into the back of a taxi cab and yelled something in French to the driver. She slammed the car door shut behind her and the taxi squealed down the road.  
"Where are we going? And how can you be my sister?" Malik demanded.  
"So many questions." Emarni lifted her knees up and rested them on the seat, "Where we are going? The nearest airport. How can I be your sister? We have the same parents."  
"We have the same parents? That is not enough of an answer!" Malik snarled, "I have just been thrown in the back of a taxi cab, by a girl dressed like it's still the 1800s, I deserve more of an answer."  
"I do not know much more than you." Emarni hissed, "Mother told me nothing of you!"  
"Then... How did you know about me?" Malik stared at her; why could none of Emarni's answers add up?  
"You are marked on our family tree." Emarni said, then she leant forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. She muttered something in French. The driver said nothing, but Malik swore he saw the speed meter move up to a hundred.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"'Dangerous murderer and kidnapper, Malik Vaccaria was spotted two days ago, forcing a supposedly innocent girl into the back of a taxi cab.'" Ingrid read aloud, "'We thought that would be the news of the week, but we were wrong. Mr Vaccaria was seen again yesterday, with the same girl. The pair illegally boarded a plane, heading to London, with what looked like a crossbow. They threatened airport security, even holding a knife to a child's throat. Could this girl be not an innocent victim, but indeed Malik Vaccaria's new partner in crime?"  
"Rubbish." Vlad said, "Malik's bad, but he wouldn't break into an airport. He wouldn't need to threaten anyone, he could just hypnotise them."  
"You think Malik's telling the truth?" Ingrid asked, a little taken aback. Vlad had never trusted their half sibling in the past, mainly for decent reasons.  
"What Malik does is no concern of ours. If he turns up here, then he'll be our problem. In the main time..." Vlad waved his hands around to empathise that he was referring to the empty high council room.

Ingrid bit her lip, looking around at the seats that should be full by now; Vlad had called a meeting of the Vampire High Council, to certify Malik's death. Though he stood for peace, Vlad had drawn up a contract, giving permission for Malik and/or any friends of Malik's, to be staked on sight- including Erin.  
"What if the council have turned against you?" Ingrid said. Her younger brother considered this for a moment, then turned to stare at her.  
"Ingrid, what have you done?" he scowled. If Ingrid's heart could beat, it would have sped up in that moment.  
"Nothing." she lied.  
"Get out!" Vlad yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He knew he never should've trusted her.  
"Vlad-" Ingrid tried.  
"I don't care about your stupid excuses." Vlad snarled, his fangs lowering to match his pitch black eyes. Ingrid was a traitor, she had always been a traitor and she always would be a traitor.  
"Vladimir-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"I DID IT FOR PEACE!" Ingrid screamed, echoing her brother, "YOU TOLD ME TO SORT OUT THE HIGH COUNCIL AND I DID!" She stormed out of the room, kicking over a chair and swishing her cape dramatically, as she left. Vlad felt his eyes fill with tears of anger and upset. He had definitely messed up.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Why are we going to Liverpool?" Malik asked again; his sister was refusing to answer his question properly, always changing the subject. Emarni glanced over at him, as if she were checking to see if he were serious. Then, she looked around, taking in the scared looking passengers at the back of the plane, who thought she was trying to kill them.  
"Malik." Emarni whispered her brother's name like it was sacred to her. She pressed something into his hand, the one thing that could change everything. Malik looked down, shock clear on his face.  
"No!"


	3. What's in a name?

_*sings* Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me-e-eee, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. _

_Yeah, I'm gonna stop there. Enjoy. _

_DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE_

"You want to destroy the Draculas?" Malik stared at his sister, who was absentmindedly browsing a clothing line he'd never heard of. They were stood in a department store in the centre of London, surrounded by people who had no idea what the sickly looking kids that were talking quietly between themselves were planning.  
"No." Emarni said, holding a dress against herself, "Is this really what modern people wear?"  
"Yeah." Malik shrugged, glancing over his shoulder, "Can you please hurry the shopping?"  
"I am simply here to obey Mother's wishes." Emarni's voice dropped to a whisper, "She told me if she died we had to complete her life's work."  
"Killing Dad?" Malik muttered. He watched as his sister picked up the dress she had been looking at and walked over to the cash register.  
"No." Emarni said, "Mother never mentioned you were this thick."  
"Thanks." Malik rolled his eyes. Emarni threw a couple of ten pound notes on the desk, taking the plastic bag with her purchase in.  
"Keep the change." she said, slinking out of the shop.  
"Emarni, what did Mother want us to do?" Malik grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her where she was.  
"She wanted you on the throne of Dracula." Emarni said; then, after making sure no one was eavesdropping, "I'll explain everything in the car."  
"We don't have a car." Malik reminded her.  
"Yet." his sister corrected.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"I was born on the 17th of February 1716, and before you ask, I have no idea why I was born three years after you." Emarni frowned, "I am afraid that part of the story does not make much sense, and it probably never will. But that is irrelevant. Let us skip back to last October." She kept her eyes straight ahead, looking at what was ahead, rather then what they'd left behind.  
"Mother had been planning a very long time, I know that much. The plan was fully prepared, every move recorded. I helped, you know. I was the one that suggested that the poisoned lipstick." Emarni's grip tightened on the steering wheel of the car and Malik wondered why the hell he had let her drive.  
"Mother was about to leave, it was the night before the plan would begin. She came to me that night. She gave it to me. She told me we should use it, use it when she was gone. She knew she was going die!" Emarni snarled, her fangs on show. Malik had grab the steering wheel, as the car swerved off the road. Emarni screamed in a mix of frustration, anger and fear.  
"SHE KNEW SHE WOULD DIE! YET SHE STILL LEFT ME! ALONE! SO ALONE!" Emarni screeched, smacking her hand on the steering wheel.  
"FOCUS ON THE BLOODY ROAD!" Malik yelled.  
"SHE WANTS US TO USE IT'S POWER. SHE WANTS US TO BRING HER BACK!" Emarni's eyes glowed red like embers. The car swerved again, throwing the Vaccaria siblings into each other.  
"DAMN IT, EM!" Malik slapped her. She grabbed the wheel, her eyes dying down drastically. For a second, she looked almost sane. She turned to Malik.  
"You called me Em."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

With a fierce look clear on her pale face, Ingrid stamped down the school corridor, pushing aside any students that got in the way. She was fuming with anger, burning inside like a flame had been struck. Ingrid had a short temper, a temper that could flare up at the smallest things, but she usually calmed within minutes. This was a different sort of anger, a more permanent sort of rage, the sort that bubbled inside her.  
"He's always asking for me to be nice, to believe in the peace. For once, I actually try to help him and he lashes out at me." Ingrid snarled under her breath.  
"He sounds unkind." an unfamiliar voice said. Ingrid spun around, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.  
"Sorry, did I interrupt your monologue?" there was a boy leaning against a set of lockers. He had a smirk plastered across his face, that reminded Ingrid of Malik.  
"No." Ingrid snapped, "I wasn't monologuing!"  
"My name's Julian." the boy said, "And you are?"  
"Uninterested." Ingrid continued to strode down the corridor.  
"Do you need someone to talk to?" Julian called after her. The Dracula girl stopped where she was, not even turning to look at him.  
"Say you had a brother." Ingrid said, "And a council that wanted different things. You were on the council. You betrayed your brother at every chance you got." Ingrid felt her eyes grow darker, her blue eyes flickering to black.  
"One day, you decided to help your brother. You know the council are plotting against him, so you tell them to leave and never come back." Ingrid looked at Julian, her head bowed so her eyes were hidden from his sight. Her hair fell forward, brushing against her pale face.  
"Your brother thinks you have betrayed him and tell you to leave and not come back." She lifted her head, her black eyes glistening; Julian let out a gasp.  
"What do you I do, Julian?" Ingrid asked, her eyes glistening with tears, "I don't know. Do you know? Do you know what I'm going to do?"  
"What?" Julian backed away a few feet. Ingrid lowered her fangs.  
"I'm going to kill you."


	4. Coffee with a side order of Draculas

_*opens front door to welcome you in* Well, hello there. How are you? Good day? Okay and back to me. If you're still reading I congratulate you. *offers you a cake* Apparently, according to S04E04 of The Vampire Diaries there's a cure for vampirism. How cool is that? _

_And hereth we returneth to the storeth._

_DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE _

Ingrid dug her fangs into the side of Julian's neck, blood spurting from the open wound. Julian let out a small yell, the sound smothered by Ingrid's hand over his mouth.  
"Shh." Ingrid said, the blood staining her mouth and teeth.  
"Help!" Julian squealed, his eyes widening. They were violet, like a dark shade of flowers, Ingrid noticed. A very nice colour. Very nice indeed. Ingrid's grip weakened enough for Julian to push her off, both of them gasping for air.  
"Your name." Julian leant against the wall, breathing hard.  
"What?" Ingrid clutched her head in her hands, massaging her temples with her fingers.  
"You didn't tell me your name." Julian touched his neck, putting pressure on the teethmarks. The blood soaked his hand, as the marks healed over.  
"You're new here?" Ingrid guessed. Her head pounded, even though that shouldn't be possible. And she could have sworn her palms were sweating. Maybe my mind is messing with me, Ingrid thought to herself.  
"Yes. I would've never forgotten a girl like you." Julian said. Ingrid sighed and began to walk away. Then, she glanced back at the boy, who had collapsed in the corridor with a bleeding neck.  
"Ingrid." Ingrid said, "My name is Ingrid."  
"Ingrid." Julian repeated, "'Beautiful'."  
"No." Ingrid scowled at him, "It means 'hero's daughter'. Dad is incredibly selfish."  
"It means both." Julian said, "Remember that."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

There was a small coffee shop that was called Thursday, that was named after a woman not the day of the week. No one was sure who Thursday was, whether she was the owner or simply someone's relative. But the coffee shop tended to turn a blind eye to any unusual goings-ons, as long as seats were being taken and beverages being drank. So, no one batted an eye when two leather clad teenage vampires slunk through the glass door. No one noticed when they sat at a table intended for four people, not two. No one cared when they were joined by two other people.  
"So grateful you could join us." Malik said. He stared intently at the pair sitting opposite him and his sister.  
"What do you want, vampire?" Mina Van Helsing hissed at him, like it was some kind of insult.  
"We had no one else to turn to." Malik snarled, "You were our only option, slayers!" He banged his fist on the table, making everyone jump. Emarni scowled at him, smacking him on the back of the head.  
"Manners!" she scolded. Mina and her son Jonno exchanged looks of glee.  
"You too." Emarni said, pointing two fingers at the slayers, who's moment of joy vanished instantly.  
"We are all mature adults here." Emarni said.  
"I'm not-" Jonno began, but was silenced with a wave of Malik's hand.  
"According to our laws he is, now quiet." Malik commanded, "The Draculas detest us. You detest them too. Don't deny it, Jonno. You've always disliked Vlad." Jonno had been about to argue, when Malik corrected him. With a swift nod, Mina urged Malik to continue.  
"We need your protection." Emarni said, "We plan to destroy lock the Draculas away. Run a better world." Mina looked at the girl with distaste, Jonno with a look of confusion.  
"Who are you?" Jonno asked.  
"That's my sister." Malik said, leaning forward to talk to Mina, "But that's irrelevant. You want a part in our world, Mina? Why not just go back to the ordinary world? Bring your son up properly. Get him to a good university. Forget all about us."  
"I- I-" Mina stuttered.  
"But you don't want to, do you Mina?" Malik smirked at her, "What do you want?" Mina was still stuttering. Raising her eyebrows at Mina's confused expression, Emarni got up and walked to the woman that was taking people's orders. When she walked back over five minutes later, there was still the same silence, filled with only Mina's stuttering. Emarni pushed a cup of coffee towards Mina.  
"Drink." Emarni flashed her an award winning smile- literally, if there was an award for best smile from a immortal girl, Emarni would have won it right there. Mina did what she was told, sipping gingerly from the cup the vampire gave her.  
"We are simply asking for somewhere to stay. Maybe a few blood bags." Emarni asked, her eyes big and innocent. Jonno looked at his mum. Mina looked at Malik. Malik looked at his sister. Emarni looked at Jonno.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Why did you have to interfere?" Malik scowled at his sister. He struggled with the child lock on the doors, that he was pretty sure the Van Helsings were using to humiliate them. Cursing under his breath, Malik gave up and collapsed back in his seat.  
"I got what we wanted. Blood, a place to stay..." Emarni counted on her fingers. Her nails were painted a dark shade of green, shining in the little light that was coming from the gap in the window.  
"You got us a life imprisonment in the slayer's guild!" Malik snapped, "It is not the same thing, Em!" His sister looked at him, her big eyes glittering with tears, her bottom lip wobbling.  
"I- I." Emarni took a deep breath, "I really thought they would help us."  
"They hate us, Em! They've always hated us! They always will!" Malik got up, shoving his fingers through the small gap in the window.  
"Ow!" he cursed, his hand getting jammed in the window. Emarni clenched her firsts and got to her feet, hitting her head on the car roof.  
"I hate being tall." she grumbled. Then, she closed her eyes and pressed her pale fingertips to the UV filtered glass. The glass shattered beneath her fingers.

The space where the window used to be was just big enough to fit through. Emarni threw herself out head first, glass scratching her arms and legs, as she tumbled to the ground. Malik followed suit, yelling as he fell onto the ground beside her. Then, they realised.

All Malik heard was his sister's high pitched scream as the cars sped towards them, and he found himself waiting for impact. They were in the centre of the motorway, with cars coming at them from all angles. The first car swerved past them, the driver swearing angrily at them. Everything seemed to move slowly for the vampires, who were too dazzled to move out of the way. Emarni clung to her older brother, screaming until her throat was hoarse. That was when a car slammed directly into the Vaccaria siblings, barely harming them, but killing everyone in the car. Another car smashed into that one, and another until it was a sickening pattern. Cars were driving from the other direction too, chaos breaking out as every driver tried to save themselves. The Vaccarias stood in the centre of it all, automobiles smashing directly into them and each other. Then, everything stopped. The cars stopped driving, the drivers realising there was a crash and braking where they were. Emarni looked around with bewildered eyes, before grabbing her brother and the pair ran away. But not before the vampire press snapped another photo.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"'Malik Vaccaria and his accomplice who's name is yet to be confirmed were seen yesterday escaping from Mina and Jonathan Van Helsing on a human motorway. There was a literal bloodbath as there was a mass car collision, Vaccaria and co seen running from the scene of the crime. It is believed they used their supreme powers to cause the crash...' Blah, blah, blah." The Count threw down the paper on the table, "Those, those, those, ruffians are getting the attention I deserve!" Vlad looked up at his father, from where he was sitting. With another exasperated sigh, The Count collapsed in his throne, waving his hands around to emphasise his annoyance.  
"You're definitely focusing on the wrong part here." Vlad said.  
"What?" The Count rolled his eyes, scowling at his favourite child.  
"Malik and this girl are getting closer." Vlad said, "And I bet on my unlife they're not coming to make peace."


	5. Witches and elections

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who wrote a story about Young Dracula. She was about to publish it on , but then she realised it might be hard to follow. So, she wrote a prequel called The Golden Locket- which turned out pretty badly. The End. _

_DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE_

"Wanted: Malik Vaccaria and his sister, Emarni Vaccaria. Both were seen running from what could be called, the biggest car crash into history. Police are warning the public not to approach these dangerous criminals, as both of them are armed." Malik smirked, reading aloud from the newspaper once more. His sister looked up at him, plucking the glass from her pale arms. There was very little blood, as the cuts healed over instantly.  
"You sound proud." she commented.  
"Of course, I'm proud. We're infamous criminals!" Malik looked pleased with himself, like a five year old that had learnt to count to ten. Shaking her head, Emarni got to her feet, snatching the newspaper from her brother. Her face was plastered across the front page.  
"You think, this is good? Vladimir will know we are coming now, he will be on his guard!" She flipped open the newspaper, "Ingrid is organising the Vampire High Council! Now, this is something we can use!" Malik got the same wistful look on his face, that he always seemed to get when Ingrid was mentioned; he struggled not to smile.  
"You are sickeningly in love with Ingrid." Emarni scowled, "You cannot just go back to kissing your half sister, every time you begin to fail."  
"What?" Malik slapped her hard on the arm. With a snicker, Emarni realised that she was upsetting him and decided to continue.  
"I know Ingrid is your safety blanket." Emarni said, "You keep using her, as a defence. 'Ingrid would not have liked this. Ingrid would have said it was unwise'."  
"Hey!" Malik looked hurt, which was something not even his sister had seen before. Emarni sighed, walking over to her brother.  
"Look, Malik." she frowned and began to dab at a gash on her brother's forehead, "Here is what we are going to do."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Rani Em Cavciar." Ingrid read aloud from a list, glancing sideways at her brother, "That's a really weird name."  
"Vampires have weird names." Vlad commented, biting into a piece of toast.  
"Kiaml Cavciar." Ingrid agreed,  
"Sound like another name you know?" She sighed, sounding almost wistful. Then, she seemed to realise and scowled at her brother.  
"An anagram. Of Malik." Vlad gasped, "Please tell me this ballot hasn't been legalised. Please tell me, we can eliminate him from the list." Then, he added, "And his girlfriend (!)." With an annoyed look, Ingrid got to her feet and sped out of the room. She returned carrying the large book, that contained all the vampire laws, as well as all the loopholes. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.  
"There." Ingrid said, "Any vampire that is on the ballot is legally inclined to run for a spot on the high council and are only able to pull out if they so wish."  
"So, we can't force them not to run. I can't believe it." Vlad groaned, "They're doing this all LEGALLY."

Emarni printed a letter in her best calligraphy, the words curling into beautiful words on the page. 'Please vote for me, Rani Em Cavciar and my brother, Malice for the vampire high council', she wrote, 'If elected, I vow to work to kill all humans and destroy the peace treaty. After all, we vampires should do what we do best: bite, kill and cause anarchy'. Malik leant over her shoulder, mouthing the words as he read them.  
"That's good." he said, "Write something about how we plan to overthrow the Draculas."  
"We cannot just tell people our plans!" Emarni rolled her eyes, "Do not be such an imbecile." Malik snarled and hit his sister over the head, nearly knocking the curls out of her hair.  
"Ow." Emarni scowled, shoving her brother away, "No need to be so sensitive."  
"Maybe I don't want to go through with your stupid plan." Malik yelled, tipping the table over and spilling the ink all over his sister's handwritten work. Emarni punched her brother hard in the stomach, so hard he fell to the floor; Malik grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her onto the floor.  
"Mal!" Emarni whined.  
"Em!" her brother mimicked.  
"Vaccarias!" a voice snapped. The pair looked up, one of their friends standing over them.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Malik." a caramel skinned girl with her hair falling in tiny braids over her shoulders, with brightly outlined eyes. She smiled down at the pair, showing her contrasting white teeth.  
"Katherine." Emarni said.  
"Katherine Mistletoe?" Malik frowned. He had known her a few years back, when they had lived in the same village, sure. But he'd never properly spoken to her. Except that one time he...  
"Malik Vaccaria." Katherine spat at him. Obviously, she was still upset about the time he...  
"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Emarni asked, bringing out her impeccable smile again; Katherine tossed her mass of braided hair over her shoulder and helped Emarni to her feet.  
"I was passing by on my way to a witches convention in York, when I heard you two arguing." Katherine said, "I decided to stop by and see what the fuss was."  
"And now you can leave: bye!" Malik pushed her towards the door.  
"Haha." Katherine rolled her eyes, "I'll be leaving soon enough."  
"Actually." A look of realisation dawned on Emarni's face, "You could be extremely helpful, Katherine."  
"What are you planning?" Katherine leant forward eagerly, rubbing her hands together. A look of anguish crossed Malik's face.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU. _


	6. Inkwells and Hemlock

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I wanted Katherine to have a backstory... So...**

**Thanks for all the reads so far. I love y'all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Emarni, Amalie and Katherine :) BUT NOTHING ELSE. **

The_ pretty girl with her dark hair tied in two little braids stood on top of a large tree stump, with her hands placed on her hips. An eight year old boy crouched behind the tree and watched the girl, who was talking down to the other children.  
"And when I am grown up." The girl was saying, "I will be a proper witch, just like my bunică __**(A/N Romanian for grandmother.)**__. And I will be able to cast spells on people, so everyone better be nice to me, or I will curse you to burn in-" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Hell." There were collective gasps from the other children, who had never heard anyone say the word "hell" before.  
"That is right!" The girl said, "I will be Katherine, the greatest witch of all time!" All of her newly found friends edged closer to her, with a mix of adoring and scared looks.  
"Will you turn people into frogs?" A girl with blonde pigtails piped up.  
"Yep! And toads too!" Katherine beamed.  
"If you were truly a witch." The boy crawled out from behind the tree, picking up a twig that lay on the ground, "You would be able to turn this stick... into... into a... snake!" He threw the stick at the Katherine and it hit her hard on the head.  
"Ow!" Katherine squealed. Then, she picked up a rock and flung it at the boy's head. He ducked out of the way, walking towards Katherine as she searched for more rocks to throw. The boy drew back his fist and punched Katherine hard in the chest. Katherine tumbled over backwards, landing badly on the ground.  
"You are just a pathetic little girl looking for attention." the boy sneered.  
"I am telling my bunică about you. And she will put a curse on your entire family!" Katherine wailed, bursting into tears. She got up and ran away from the boy and the other children. The group of eight and nine year old boys and girls all looked shocked.  
"Malik Vaccaria hit a girl." The girl with the pigtails said in shock.  
"Katherine will get him back." A boy reassured her, his voice dropping dramatically, "Remember the last person that upset her?"_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_"But Bunică." Katherine said, with a woeful expression, "Malik Vaccaria pushed me over and now I have bruises all over my arms! We have to kill his entire family!" She crawled onto her grandmother's lap and sat there determinedly.  
"I told you, dragul meu__** ("My darling")**__." The old woman- who was called Amalia- looked down at her granddaughter, untying Katherine's braids, "We do not curse people, we care for people."  
"Even bad people?" Katherine looked up at her grandmother solemnly.  
"Even bad people." Amalia tugged hard on her Katherine's hair, retrying it in small cornrows. Katherine frowned hard and thought about it.  
"But I swore revenge on Malik Vaccaria!" she folded her arms, "What if he thinks I lied about being a witch?"_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_The moon was shining in the sky, when there was a knock at the door. Katherine pulled open the door just a crack, so she could see who was outside.  
"Oh." Katherine said.  
"Hello Katherine." Malik smirked at her, in the way only he could. Then, he turned a pale shade of pink, which looked extremely odd on his pale skin. Malik held out a bunch of white flowers to Katherine, who stared at him blankly.  
"You have... my sincerest apologies... about earlier." Malik shrugged and handed the flowers to Katherine.  
"Is this-?"  
"Hemlock." Malik said, proudly, "Mother says it is highly poisonous."  
"Ew!" Katherine squealed, throwing the flowers on the ground and stamping on them. Malik looked hurt.  
"I thought you would like them. Maybe use them for some kind of witchcraft?" he suggested, "I heard about this potion that uses hemlock in it and what it does is-"  
"You seem to know an awful lot." Katherine said, "For a child."  
"I am the same age as you." Malik protested instantly, "And..." He leant forward to whisper in Katherine's ear, "I am a vampire." Unfortunately, Katherine leant forward too. And their lips collided with each other's. They both pulled back automatically, rubbing their mouths frantically.  
"You kissed me!" Katherine yelped.  
"You kissed me!" Malik spat in disgust.  
"I should have known you were the icre de satan __**(A/N Romanian for spawn of Satan. Couldn't resist putting it in :))**__!" Katherine spat, slamming the door shut._

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"And you never spoke again?" Emarni asked, her eyes wide, "Not until now?"  
"Well..." Katherine said, "Aside from my eleventh birthday, when he dunked the tips of my plaits in an inkwell."  
"I remember, that was the day we met." Emarni frowned, "You were crying under the table with ink all over your head."  
"We have a long and complicated relationship. I mean, history." Katherine corrected herself, "Here." She handed Emarni a bottle of liquid.  
"Is that it?" Emarni frowned, shaking the bottle with annoyance.  
"Be careful!" Katherine snapped, "Spill that and I'm not making you anymore!"

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

The phone rang three times before Vlad picked up.  
"Hello Vladimir. I did what you asked and am calling for my payments."  
"I will wire the money to your bank account." Vlad lied through his teeth- he didn't have any money. He couldn't pay her. There was a pause.  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not. I swear."

"Thank you for your help, Katherine."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

**A/N: Can y'all read and review? I know it's not the best fanfic, but I worked hard.**

**THANKS TO SHADOWVAMPIREGIRL FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE ON :)**


	7. Engagements and Secrets

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DO NOT OWN YD

"Bright colours are for people with no inner life and no imagination."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Malik frowned, shaking his glass so the potion sloshed against the sides and a little splashed over the edge. The so-called Concealing potion Katherine had made for him was a bright shade of pink that made Malik feel positively ill just looking at it. Surely nothing good could come out of something that looked so innocent.  
"Actually, I am 98.2% sure Katherine has betrayed us." Emarni said, downing the potion in one go, "Drink up, Mal." Growing used to Emarni's remarks referring to macabre, betrayal and devil incarnation, Malik tipped the potion down his throat, doubting that Katherine would backstab. Solemnly, Emarni looked at her brother.  
"Am I dead, are you dead, or rare we both dead?" she questioned.  
"I'm in love with Ingrid." Malik blurted out suddenly, slapping his hands over his mouth.  
"The locket isn't just an ordinary locket. It's cursed. Mother gave you a copy to show Father- to prove you were his son. She gave me the real one, so that I may use it to awaken her now. She knew she was going to die. She died because of the curse." Emarni scowled; then, she added, "I did not even know I knew that!"  
"This is bad. Very bad."  
Both of them looked at each other in horror.  
"I saw Katherine slip something into the potion, that was not required to make a concealing potion." Emarni said, slowly, "She did betray us after all."  
"I never trusted her." Malik said.  
"You kissed her once." Emarni reminded him.  
"I was eight and it was an accident and... She told you?" Malik said, "Is this her long awaited revenge? Some kind of truth potion?"  
"We cannot go to the election." Emarni's eyes widened further, "We will give ourselves away too easily. All because you choose the wrong person to date. Damn you, Mal."** (A/N: "Why do nice people choose the wrong people to date?")**

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Ingrid Dracula stood looking very smug with herself, a clipboard in one hand, a glass of blood in the other. Looking more nervous than his sister, Vlad shuffled over to her, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. Ingrid rolled her eyes; her brother was completely paranoid.  
"You think Malik will show up?" Vlad muttered.  
"You think Malik wants to be on the council? Seriously?" Ingrid said, "That boy is so stupid, he wouldn't know an opportunity if it came over and introduced itself."  
"But what if his girlfriend convinces him it's a good idea?" Vlad almost whined at his sister. Slowly, Ingrid turned and looked at him, checking whether or not he was joking. Then, a grin spread across her face.  
"You think Emarni is his girlfriend?" Ingrid laughed.  
"Um..." Vlad looked confused.  
"They're brother and sister, you moron!" Ingrid was still laughing, whilst praying Vlad wouldn't kill her for this. You could never tell with Vlad nowadays.  
"You and Malik are siblings. And you like each other!" Vlad walked off. Abruptly, Ingrid stopped laughing and glared after her younger brother. She clenched her fists tightly and glass of blood exploded in her hand. That's when Ingrid decided to rig the votes.

In a very Vlad-esque way, the votes were not being tallied by Vlad- because he didn't want to be the one to mess everything up, again. He had told The Count to count** (A/N: *BADDUMTSSH***) the votes. The Count had immediately handed the job to Renfield, who forced the work upon Wolfie. So, the seven year old sat at the table, adding up the final tally and frowning at the scribbled working outs.  
"Wolfie." Ingrid smiled sickeningly at the hybrid.  
"Ingrid!" Wolfie hugged her instantly, "Renfield says I have to work out all the votes in time for tonight!" Ingrid pushed him off her instinctively.  
"I'll sort that for you, Wolfie." Ingrid said, "But you can't tell anyone."  
"Why?" Wolfie frowned.  
"Because... Because it's not allowed, okay?" Ingrid rolled her eyes.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Dear Katherine,  
We know all about your betrayal. We know you made us a Truth Potion, instead of a Concealing potion. We overheard your phone call to phone call to Vladimir and demand an answer. Please return this letter and not ignore it like the other ones we sent.  
Yours sincerely,

The Vaccarias.

Sighing loudly, Katherine threw the letter into the fireplace alongside the rest of them and struck a match; she lit the fire and leant backwards, massaging her forehead. It was difficult to please everyone, as well as herself.  
"Oh, Malik." Katherine muttered. Returning to her table, she continued to sort through the documents she had found in the Vampire High Council files. Malik's file was pretty thin, with barely any legal records, just a few notes and pictures, the Wanted poster that had been released a few weeks back, a carefully drawn picture of a girl. Katherine flipped the picture over and read what was scrawled on the back of it: Malik's fiancé.  
"What?!" Katherine gasped. Malik could not be engaged to someone could he? Katherine had been certain he was still in love with her. How could he betray her like this?

Don't get ahead of yourself, Katherine told herself, there must be a reasonable explanation. She picked up the phone and dialled the number she had memorised just weeks before. Vlad had been annoyed, when Katherine had first started calling him, demanding his money and promising to rid him of Malik in return. But, once Katherine found out the Vaccarias' and slipped them the truth potion, Vlad started to see the plus side  
"What is it, Katherine?" Vlad sighed down the phone at her. Wondering if she had made the right decision, Katherine sighed back at him.  
"Did you know... You may want to sit down... Um, well... Malik has a fiancée?" Katherine gabbled. There was a silence and then the sound of Vlad spluttering on the other end of the phone. Katherine blushed a bright shade of pink and was grateful she was talking over the phone.  
"What?" Vlad said.  
"I couldn't believe it either." Katherine looked down at the photo, "Wait, there's a name." She rubbed the corner of the photo with a finger, frowning down at the scribbled name, "Ingrid?" Vlad dropped the phone and Katherine heard a frustrated yell.  
"Vlad?" she asked quietly, "What's wrong?" The vampire on the other end of the phone was breathing extraordinarily heavily for someone who didn't need to. Katherine wondered if he had been attacked.  
"Ingrid's my sister!"

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 3 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_READ AND REVIEW_


End file.
